Leidenschaft
by Fading-Stars
Summary: In dieser Nacht wurde ich gewahr, was es bedeutet, die Leidenschaft. Rating für sexuelle Inhalte


Autor:_Fading Stars_

Thema:_ Ragnarok Online_

Rating:_M_

Chapter: 1/1

Kommentar: Mal etwas anderes. Ich spiele Leidenschaftlich gerne Ragnarok Online und habe auch schon Fanfics zu dem Thema geschrieben. Dies ist eine davon.

Warnungen: Sexuelle Inhalte

---

Leidenschaft

---

Seit ich denken kann, habe ich mir gewünscht, so geliebt zu werden, dass mir der Verstand abhanden kommt. Meine Schwester, Chloé, sagt immer, körperliche Liebe sei etwas, was der Mensch sich wünscht, aber nicht zum Überleben benötigt. Abgesehen von der damit verbunden Fortpflanzung. Ich sehe das anders.

Der Akt ist der Zusammenkunft zwischen zwei Menschen, die irgendeine Beziehung zueinander unterhalten, sei es Liebe oder nur Lust. Im optimalen, seltenen Fall ist es beides. Geschieht es nun, dann ist es kein Fortpflanzungstrieb, nichts gezwungenes und nichts langweiliges. Dann ist es pure, reine Leidenschaft.

Die Gänsehaut im Nacken erregt, man spürt den Anderen, tief, vollkommen.

Man wünscht sich-

„Maya!"

Ich schreckte aus meiner Träumerei und blickte direkt in Tavarils bernsteinfarbene Augen. Er grinste breit und ich spürte, wie ich errötete.

„Wenn du immer so vor dich hin träumst, dann versteh ich nicht, wie du deine Sachen so gut an den Mann bringst. Dir werden die Sachen doch ohne weiteres aus dem Karren geklaut!" Er deutete auf meinen Wagen, in dem meine zum Verkauf stehenden Sachen lagen. Das wertvollste war die Robe aus Seide, sie war hoch verstärkt und sehr selten.

„Oh, ja ja..." murmelte ich verlegen und legte meine Flaschen von der einen in die andere Ecke. Ich war doch sonst nicht so schnell so irritiert. Aber das lag vermutlich an ihm...

Tavaril seufzte. Seine linke Hand lag auf dem Rand meines karren, seine Rechte ruhte auf dem angewinkelten Oberschenkel. Unter seinem Gewand sah man seine enge, braune Hose...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um nicht weiterzudenken und lächelte.

Der Markt war leer und weit, nur noch wenige Händler verkauften ihre Gegenstände, Rüstungen oder Waffen und die Sterne leuchteten hell im Himmel über der Stadt. Tavaril folgte meinem Blick.

„Es ist spät..." sagte er leise, „darf ich dir etwas zeigen?"

Sein wacher Blick lag auf mir, ich nickte verdutzt.

„Ja, gern." antwortete ich ihm, mich fragend, was er vorhatte. Ich konnte mich kaum konzentrieren, wie immer, wenn ich allein mit ihm war, er hatte mir einfach meine Sinne geraubt.

Er grinste, stand auf und wartete, bis ich durch eine Handbewegung den magischen Schutz meines Wagens versiegelte. Ich hatte keine Lust, ihn jetzt mit mir durch die Gegend zu ziehen. Ich deutete Gugelhupf dort zu bleiben, dann führte Tavaril mich zum Südtor, die Straßen waren leer und in den Häusern brannten Lichter. Der Sommer machte die Menschen fröhlich und gesellig.

Tavaril ging mit mir durch das Südtor hinaus aus Prontera, er lief vor mir, schweigend, sein Gewand schwang leicht bei jedem Schritt. Es war elfenbeinfarben, eingefasst und goldenen Samt und am Rand waren kleine braune Flecken.

Wie jedes mal, wenn ich ihn sah, entwickelten sich in meinem Kopf Gedanken, die ich niemals laut auszusprechen wagen würde. Tavaril brachte mich an einen Fleck freier Wiese zwischen einigen Bäumen, es war still und der Wind strich sanft über das Gras.

„Schau!" sagte er plötzlich, in der Mitte der Lichtung stehen bleibend, er deutete in den Himmel. Der Mond war zu sehen.

„Oh!" entwich es mir, als ich ihn sah. Der Großteil seiner Fläche war rot schimmernd, nur der obere Rand leuchtete noch wie gewohnt in einem fast reinem strahlendem Weiß. Eine Mondfinsternis.

Tavaril grinste stolz und breit, ließ sich aufs Gras nieder und lehnte sich auf die angewinkelten Arme. Ich setzte mich neben ihn, sah kurz in den Himmel und legte mich dann auf den Rücken. Eine Weile lang lagen wir schweigend da und sahen zu, wie der Mond erst vollkommen rot wurde, die Erde sich komplett vor die Sonne schob, und dann wieder am Rand von der Sonne bestrahlt wurde. Ich erinnerte mich, wie Chloé am Nachmittag gesagt hatte, dass es in dieser Nacht eine Mondfinsternis geben sollte, doch in der Zwischenzeit hatte ich es vergessen, und jetzt beeindruckte sie mich umso mehr.

Ich war vollkommen versunken in das Schauspiel, so dass ich sogar für den Moment vergaß, dass ich neben dem Mann lag, den ich vollkommen begehrte.

Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen, und plötzlich spürte ich wie sich weiche, warme Lippen auf meine legten, eine Hand legte sich auf meinen Oberschenkel und ich nahm einen angenehmen Geruch war, eine Mischung aus Begehren, Jugend und leichtem Frohsinn. Diese Hand, die ich noch nie gespürt hatte, wanderte aufwärts und schob meinen Rock etwas hoch. Seine Lippen schmeckten so süss wie Sünde. Pure, erregende Sünde. Ich seufzte leicht, spürte wie mein Herz klopfte und legte vorsichtig meine Hand in Tavarils Nacken.

„Wenn ich es lassen soll, dann sag es jetzt..." murmelte, hauchte Tavaril gegen meine Lippen.

„Wenn du das tust, dann bring ich dich um!" erwiderte ich, zog ihn nah an mich und küsste ihn.

In dieser Nacht wurde ich gewahr, was es bedeutet, die Leidenschaft.

Ich stöhnte auf, als seine Hand den Weg zwischen meine Beine fand, und innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er mich an dem Punkt, da hätte ich alles für eine weitere Berührung getan. Doch ich musste gar nichts dafür tun.

Kurz löste er den Kuss und sah mir in die Augen. „Maya... ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich bin total verrückt nach dir..."sagte er mit diesen wahnsinnig weichen Lippen. Ich antwortete nicht mit Worten, stattdessen ließ ich meine vor Aufregung zitternden Finger unter seine Jacke gleiten, spürte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam, hörte, wie er leise und froh seufzte. Seine Lippen strichen meinen Hals entlang, er schob meinen Rock weiter hoch und ließ seine Zunge mein Schlüsselbein entlang gleiten. Ich verging fast vor Sehnsucht.

Meine Hände glitten wie von selbst zu seiner Hose und öffneten sie, ich strich ihm sein weißes Gewand von den Schultern und sah im Mondlicht seine haut milchig schimmern. Kurz hielt ich beeindruckt inne, als ich das Piercing in seiner Brustwarze entdeckte. Ein goldener Ring an dem zwei kleine Kreuze herunter baumelten. Ich strich darüber und spürte, wie er leicht grinste.

Alles in allem, wenn ich zurück denkte, dann ging es verdammt schnell, rasch fand er den Platz zwischen meinen Schenkeln, er sah mir in die Augen, ich sah wie sich meine in seinen spiegelten, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und sein warmer, schwerer Atem strich sanft über meine Lippen.

Er bewegte sich leicht und ich spürte, wie er in mich eindrang, nur ein kleines Stück, um mir nicht weh zu tun. Doch das hätte er sowieso nicht mehr geschafft. Ich schob ihm mein Becken entgegen und ließ ihn so in mich sinken. Er stöhnte genüsslich auf und ich seufzte begehrend. Er küsste mich, voller Leidenschaft und begann sich sanft zu bewegen. Ein wohliges Schaudern durchlief mich, eine angenehme Lust keimte in mir auf. Ich stöhnte sehnsüchtig, drückte mich an ihn.

Die Schwüle des Tages war einer warmen Kühle gewichen, und doch war mir heiß. Schön war kein Wort für diese Begegnung, es war umwerfend. Ich kann nicht behaupten, ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt wirklich geliebt zu haben, aber ich war unglaublich verliebt ihn ihn und mit ihm zu schlafen war etwas, was sich einfach nur richtig an fühlte, so als wenn selbst die Bäume um uns herum erleichtert seufzten.

Ich atmete erschöpft, als wir wenig später im Moos lagen, unter uns mein roter Umhang, eng beieinander liegend. Tavaril hatte seinen Arm ausgestreckt, sodass ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust betten konnte, seine Hand ruhte auf meiner Schulter und ich betrachtete den Ring in seiner Brust.

„Tut mir Leid..." murmelte er irgendwann, seine Stimme war etwas heiser. Ich drehte verdutzt den Kopf, setzte mich leicht auf und sah ihn an. „Was?"

Tavarils Augen ruhten auf meinem Gesicht, und ich war beeindruckt von diesen klaren, starken Zügen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Naja, ich meine, du denkst jetzt sicher, ich hatte das vor..." Er sah mich etwas verlegen an, ein vorsichtiges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Ich musste leise lachen.

„Und wenn schon!" sagte ich lächelnd, „nichts anderes habe ich mir gewünscht!" ich sprach die pure Wahrheit aus.

Tavaril sah kurz irritiert aus, grinste dann aber frech und anzüglich.

„Dann wirst du gegen einen zweiten versuch sicher nichts haben..." murmelte er leise, zog mich an sich und küsste mich innig.

Vielleicht war der Beginn unserer Liebe nicht so, wie manche es sich vorstellen. Vielleicht war es aber auch die einzige logische Konsequenz aus unseren Gefühlen und Handlungsweisen.

Später hatte Tavaril einmal gesagt, er hätte mich manchmal so sehr begehrt, dass seine Männlichkeit ihn in die ein oder andere peinliche Situation gebracht hatte.

Wie hätten wir da mit Händchen halten beginnen können?


End file.
